l'ultime combat
by Elynatou
Summary: L’ultime combat, celui qui opposera Harry à Voldemort. Parviendratil utiliser à bon escient l’arme qu’il possède et que le seigneur des ténèbres n’a pas ? Qui survivra à cet affrontement?


_Première fic, je l'ai écrite à la demande de mon cousin, qui est fan d'Harry Potter et de ses aventures. Il m'a donné quelques idées, mais sinon, tout (ou presque car j'ai utilisé un passage du texte du volume 4), je disais, tout est de moi… _

_J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je sais que des personnes ont écrit cette scène, je ne les ai pas toutes lues, mais je pense que je n'ai pas tout à fait la même vision des choses qu'eux. J'ai longtemps hésité pour la fin, et finalement, je n'ai pas pris ma première idée qui était…Non je vous laisse deviner et puis ça briserait le suspens. Bref, je n'ai pas fait une fin comme je l'aurai souhaité, n'écrivant pas cette fic pour moi mais pour mon cousin. J'ai donc été obligée de respecter quelques critères. Voilà, à vous de découvrir mon histoire, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez…_

**L'ultime combat.**

Harry était allongé sur son lit. Son lit ? Non, un lit. Cela faisait un an que ce n'était plus son lit, depuis sa majorité où il avait quitté les Dursley. Il n'avait pas compris ce besoin qu'il avait eu de revenir chez eux. Dudley était parti lorsqu'il avait appris son arrivée, et avec l'aide de la tante Pétunia, il avait réussit à convaincre l'oncle Vernon de l'accepter quelques jours sous son toit. Le comportement de la tante Pétunia était étrange. Pour la première fois en 18 ans, elle était attentive et douce envers Harry. Peut-être connaissait-elle la raison de sa présence ici ? Il avait besoin d'une attache familiale. Il n'avait pas voulu aller retrouver ses amis, et les Dursley étaient sa seule famille. De plus, c'était l'heure. C'était l'heure de l'ultime combat contre Lord Voldemort. Oui, aujourd'hui, Harry le considérait comme un lord. Il était grand et puissant, au contraire d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier attrapa l'album photo et commença par la dernière page. Dumbledore lui faisait de grands signes. Soudain, il s'arrêta et leva le doigt. Il disparut un instant et revint avec un bout de parchemin et une plume. Rapidement, il écrivit « bonne chance Harry, et souvient toi, aie foi en toi, en l'amour qui est en toi » Harry sourit. Il tourna la page. Ron et Hermione. Eux aussi faisaient de grands signes. Ron leva un pouce en l'air et attrapa Hermione par la taille. Celle-ci se retourna et l'embrassa. Harry, abasourdi, murmura : « Et bien, vous voyez, vous y êtes enfin arrivé ! » Harry tourna la page. Ginny, Ginny était là. Elle pleurait Elle avança jusqu'au bord de la photo et y déposa un baiser. Elle murmura un « je t'aime » Harry eu l'impression que sa voix raisonnait dans sa tête. Il s'empressa de tourner la page. Lupin… Mais où était passé Lupin ? Il avait encore dû aller rejoindre Sirius… A la place de Lupin, il y avait un grand poster où posaient Lupin Sirius et James adolescents. Dessus, il y avait une grande banderole avec écrit « bonne chance » Lupin apparut, lui fit un grand sourire et lui montra un petit mot : « C'était un cadeau que ton père avait fait à ta mère juste avant nos buses --' Sur le coup, elle avait refusé mais le lendemain matin, l'affiche avait disparue de notre chambre. Ton père l'a retrouvée quelques années plus tard dans votre coffre fort à Gringott's. Je t'expliquerai tout quand tu viendras la chercher » Harry tourna encore la page C'était sa dernière photo de classe. La toute dernière. Tous les Griffondors souriaient. C'était avant tous ces événements. Tous désormais avaient confiance en lui. Il tourna la page et trouva un Sirius qui… qui était assit ? Harry secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible, sur cette photo, Sirius faisait toujours le pitre ! Sirius tomba de sa chaise… Harry grimaça… Tout à coup, un autre Sirius apparu en sautillant et… en chantant ? Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de son, ça avait du être drôle…. Harry explosa de rire ! Ce Sirius, même mort, ne changera jamais. Il poupée, il avait utilisé une poupée… Enfin… Harry hésita à tourner la page. Il savait ce qu'il y verrait. Sur cette photo, il n'y avait que trois personnes. Ses parents, Jammes et Lily Potter, et lui, tout bébé. C'étaient les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, peu de temps avant leur mort. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux autre que des photographies où des fantômes. Il essuya ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et referma l'album. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, attrapa une plume et des parchemins et écrivit. Il écrivit longtemps. Il glissa ses lettres dans des enveloppes et inscrivit différentes adresses. Il prit sa baguette, la mit dans sa poche et sortit de sa chambre.

-Tante Pétunia ? demanda Harry.

-Oui Harry ?

Je…je dois y aller…Puis-je te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr Harry.

Décidément, elle est vraiment étrange pensa Harry. « Voici un paquet de lettres. S'il te plait, donnes les à Hedwige si je … si je ne reviens pas… Elle saura quoi en faire… Maintenant, je dois partir…

Pétunia serra son neveu contre son cœur. Elle lui murmura un « bonne chance » au creux de l'oreille. L'oncle Vernon daigna lui accorder un regard. Harry crut y voir de l'anxiété et de la compassion. Il embrassa sa tante et dit « Merci ». Il se retourna et sortit de la maison. Lorsqu'il fut dans la rue, il observa la maison et murmura : « A bientôt… j'espère… » Il disparut dans un ''pop'' spécifique au transplanage.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lieu sombre. Mais où diable était-il ? Il avait simplement souhaité aller proche de Voldemort. Ce fichu lien qui les unissait avait bien fonctionné…

-Voldemort !!! hurla Harry

-Tiens tiens, un Potter… Quelle bonne surprise !

Harry se retourna. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Rogue… Rogue, le traître…

-Servilius !

-Oh comme c'est touchant, avec ces mots, tu ressemble beaucoup trop à ton,… ton ''père'' » Rogue leva sa baguette lorsque trois « Expelliarmus » retentirent derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna. C'étaient Ron Hermione et Ginny.

-Harry, pars devant, on s'en occupe, lui cria Ron

-Merci, dit Harry avant de partir en courant vers la maison qui se tenait devant lui. Il le savait, Il était là… Il le ressentait… La peur lui nouait le ventre.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, monta au premier étage et il le vit. Voldemort était là, debout au milieu d'une immense pièce. Il était entouré de tous ces Mangemorts. Cette scène lui rappelait horriblement l'épisode du cimetière, Cédric…

-Harry, enfin, tu m'as trouvé ! Nous pouvons commencer ce que nous devons faire depuis si longtemps ! lui lança le seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago, ma baguette ! Siffla Voldemort. Puis il se retourna vers Harry. « Vois-tu Harry, ce mioche là, dit-il en désignant du doigt un Drago tremblant de peur, ce petit en est réduit à l'esclavage pour compenser sa piètre prestation de l'été dernier. Il a faillit dans sa mission qui consistait à tuer Dumbledore. Du coup, il remplace Quedver. Ah oui, tiens, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que ce Rat est mort. Je ne le supportais plus Je l'ai fait exploser… ahahah ! Bien, comment veut tu que je te tue ?

-C'est vous qui allez mourir !

-Voyez-vous ça ! Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais j'ai pris mes précautions !

-Moi aussi, figurez-vous… J'ai passé tellement de temps à rassembler tous vos Horcruxes ! D'ailleurs, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un à détruire, et il se trouve devant moi, c'est vous !

Voldemort était fou de rage ! Il leva sa baguette et lança un « Avada Kedavra » Harry esquiva le coup et lança lui aussi le même sort

-Bien Harry, je vois que tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois au ministère de la magie… Tu sais lancer des sortilèges impardonnables

Il s'ensuivit d'une multitude de sorts divers et variés, illuminant la salle de milles couleurs. Les Mangemorts ne bougeaient pas, sauf pour esquiver quelque sort perdus. Harry repris confiance en lui, il se plaça au centre de la pièce, en face de Voldemort. Il lança de nouveau le sortilège de mort. Mais Voldemort fit de même au même instant, ce qui eut pour effet de reproduire le même événement que la dernière fois. _Extrait du volume 4_ « Les deux traits lumineux se heurtèrent en pleine course et, tout à coup, la baguette d'Harry se mit à vibrer comme si elle avait été parcourue d'un courant électrique … Un étroit faisceau lumineux reliait à présent les deux baguettes magiques, d'une intense couleur or. … Puis, Harry sentit ses pieds se soulever du sol. Voldemort et lui s'élevèrent en même temps dans les airs, leurs baguettes toujours reliées par ce fil de lumière doré et tremblante. Ils s'envolèrent … et atterrirent plus loin dans la pièce. Les Mangemorts s'étaient mis à crier, demandant à Voldemort ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils se rapprochèrent, reformant le cercle autour d'Harry et de leur maître …. Certains d'entre eux avaient sorti leur baguette magique.

Le fil d'or qui unissait Harry et Voldemort se morcela soudain. Leurs baguettes restèrent liées l'une à l'autre mais des milliers d'autres traits de lumière furent projetés dans les airs, dessinant une multitude d'arc entrecroisés au dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt, Harry et Voldemort se retrouvèrent enfermés sous un dôme d'or, semblable à une immense toile d'araignée lumineuse, au-delà duquel les Mangemorts resserrèrent leur cercle, tels des chacals, leurs cris étrangement assourdis…

-Ne faites rien tant que je ne vous en aurai pas donné l'ordre ! cria Voldemort à ses fidèles.

Alors, un son magnifique et surnaturel s'éleva dans les airs… Il émanait de chaque fil de la toile lumineuse qui vibrait autour d'eux. C'était un son qu'Harry reconnu aussitôt, bien qu'il ne l'eût entendu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Le chant du Phœnix Pour Harry, ce chant était celui de l'espoir… Le plus beau son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu… Il eut l'impression que le chant ne résonnait pas seulement autour de lui, mais en lui… et qu'il le reliait à Dumbledore, comme si un ami lui parlait à l'oreille.

Ne brise pas le lien.

« Je sais, répondit Harry comme s'il s'adressait à la musique, je sais que je ne dois pas le briser… »

Mais à peine avait-il eut cette pensée qu'il devint de plus en plus difficile d'y parvenir. Sa baguette se mit à trembler avec plus de force que jamais… et le rayon lumineux qui l'unissait à Voldemort se transforma lui aussi… On aurait dit que de grosses perles de lumières glissaient dans les deux sens, le long du fil d'or. Harry sentit sa baguette trépider entre ses mains, tandis que les perles avançaient lentement dans sa direction… Peu à peu, les perles ne glissèrent plus que dans un seul sens, de Voldemort vers lui, et sa baguette se mit à trembler avec fureur…

A mesure que la plus proche es perles de lumière avançait vers lui, il sentait le bois de sa baguette magique devenir si brûlant qu'il eut peur de le voir s'enflammer. Plus la perle se rapprochait, plus la baguette vibrait entre ses mains. Il avait la certitude qu'elle ne résisterait pas à son contact, qu'elle volerait en éclats sous ses doigts si jamais la perle le touchait… » Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il imagina la perle se diriger vers Voldemort. S'il y parvenait, il reverrait ses parents. Il le voulait, il voulait les voir une dernière fois. Il se concentra plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Harry !

Il tourna la tête. Ginny était là.

-Tiens bon Harry, cria Ginny.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la perle. Il voulait revoir ses parents mais il voulait aussi sauver Ginny. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. La baguette de Voldemort hurla de douleur. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Une multitude de fantômes jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette. Ils tournèrent autour du dôme de lumière, en sortirent et anéantirent dans un tourbillon furieux tous les Mangemorts. James et Lily Potter se tenaient face à leur fils. Lily murmura « le secret Harry, c'es l'amour. Aime de tout de cœur cette jeune fille devant lui. Tu le détruiras ainsi.

-Mais avant tout, ne brises pas le lien. Tes sentiments lui seront transmis par l'intermédiaire de celui-ci, ajouta son père.

-Ginny ! Appela Harry, Viens !

Ginny couru le rejoindre. Elle se jeta à ses bras. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré le dôme, Voldemort avait vu son corps être parcouru de spasmes. Harry passa un bras autour de Ginny et laissa monter en lui toutes les sensations qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier depuis qu'il avait rompu avec celle-ci. Elle pleurait. Harry embrassa ses larmes et murmura un « je t'aime » Ginny y répondit par un baiser. Voldemort convulsait, ses yeux se révulsaient. Les deux jeunes amoureux se séparèrent pour le regarder mourir. Ilse tenait la main pour se transmettre tout leur amour.

-Nous t'aimons Harry, nous t'aimons et c'est ce qui l'avait fait disparaitre… Mais saches que rien n'est plus fort que l'amour que tu ressens pour cette jeune fille. Tu en a la preuve devant toi. Seul un véritable amour pouvait le détruire, murmura Lily.

-Ne doutes jamais de l'amour, fils, jamais… Ne nous oublies pas… ajouta James.

-Oui, acquiesça Harry. Il pleurait. Ginny serra sa main dans la sienne pour lui donner de la force.

-Fais le maintenant, dis la jeune sorcière dans un souffle. Vite, je t'en supplie.

Harry leva brutalement sa baguette. Le dôme et le fil d'or se brisèrent, le Phoenix cessa de chanter. On n'entendait plus que les hurlements de douleurs de Voldemort. Son corps explosa. Il n'était plus, c'était terminé. La grande Guerre venait de s'achever.

Harry, s'effondra. Il était épuisé, et l'odeur du sang de Voldemort sur lui, lui était insupportable. Ginny tenta de le soutenir en vain. Lily s'approche du visage de la jeune fille. « Prends soin de lui, Ginny Weasley, je te le confie. » Ginny hocha de la tête et le fantôme de Lily Potter s'évapora en même temps que celui de son époux et que tous les autres fantômes. Le silence régnait autour des deux jeunes gens. Harry était étendu sur le sol… Ginny pleurait au dessus de lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux… Ginny pleurait toujours. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis sa perte de conscience. Elle avait le visage enfoui dans sa poitrine. Il la serra de son bras non endolori. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Elle se jeta à son coup en hurlant « tu es en vie ! »

-Euh… je crois, rigolât-il Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'aurai fais tous ça pour t'abandonner maintenant ?

-Idiot, lui lançât-elle en le frappant à la poitrine, mais avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tu m'as manqué…

-Toi aussi, répondit-il. Il l'embrassât. Aller, viens, on va chercher Hermione et Ron.

Ils sortirent de la maison. Harry trébucha, Ginny hurla. C'était un corps. Harry alluma sa baguette. C'était Rogue. Ron où Hermione avait du le tuer. Ils enjambèrent le corps. Harry courrait. Ron était allongé dans l'herbe. Il y avait du sang tout autour de lui. Harry se jeta près de son ami. Celui-ci était en vie. Il respirait faiblement mais il était en vie.

-Il a emmené Hermione, Harry, il l'a emmenée, il va la tuer, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux…

-Qui ?

-Rogue

-Rogue est mort Ron. Il est mort et je n'ai vu Hermione nulle part.

-Harry ! Appela Ginny, Hermione est là, viens, j'i besoin de ton aide.

Harry courut vers l'endroit indiqué. Hermione était tapie dans un coin, elle tremblait.

-Hermione, sors de là, je t'en prie, dit Harry en lui tendant la main. Viens.

-Harry, tu es vivant ! Comment vas Ron ?

-Mal… Il faut l'emmener aux urgences. Viens dépêches toi.

Hermione pris la main d'Harry et sorti de son trou. Ils se dirigèrent vers Ron, qui était à présent inconscient. Harry co-transplana avec Ron tendis qu'Hermione et Ginny transplantaient seules. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Ron fut immédiatement pris en charge par des médicomages et Hermione fut accueillie par un psychomage. Trois heures plus tard, Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans la salle d'attente. Ginny s'était endormies dans les bras d'Harry et celui-ci la berçait. Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Les parents de Ron étaient arrivés voilà deux heures. Ils somnolaient sur leurs fauteuils. Le magicomage en chef entra dans la salle, s'agenouilla devant Harry et lui dit : Ton ami est hors de danger. Tu peux aller te reposer dans la chambre que va te montrer Nina. Aller, va, tu as besoin de te reposer… Tu vas avoir tellement de choses à faire à partir de demain… Profites encore de l'ignorance du monde pour te reposer Je vais voir ses parents

Ginny se réveilla et accompagna Harry dans sa chambre Lorsque celui-ci fut installé, elle s'allongea près de lui et pose sa tête sur son torse Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement Harry l'observa quelques instant, la serra dans ses bras Elle était là, contre lui, elle dormait, paisible Il l'avait retrouvée, Voldemort avait disparu de la surface de la planète, ses meilleurs amis étaient sains et saufs Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit Une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews…

La fin n'aurait pas due se faire comme ça, je n'avais pas prévue la dernière partie. Harry devait mourir dans les bras de Ginny, mais c'est trop triste d'après mes lecteurs sur papier . Du coup, j'ai ajouté une partie où ça se termine bien…

Voilà, voilà j'ai terminé… A bientôt !!


End file.
